


No Matter

by Almondjoy26



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almondjoy26/pseuds/Almondjoy26
Summary: She was sent away to a foreign country with no money to her name. No clear reason why but she had her thoughts.The first day of moving, however, she meets a boy that soon will be her pillar and strong hold.She will also be his weakness and sanity.Both need each other to live but will someone not approve of this? Will jealousy arise in more than one person? Maybe even betrel.Who knows.





	1. Chapter 1

_Thud~_

 

"This is the last one."

 

I heard the mover place what must have been a heavy box on the floor.

 

Rushing out the kitchen into the small living room, I quickly thanked the man and closed the door with a huff.

 

It has been a long day. Moving taking up most of it. There were boxes upon boxes stacked on each other. Creating a tower, in some cases.

 

Honestly, I don't know how my tiny apartment is going to accommodate what was held in them. Maybe some could go to storage but not being from Paris, or better yet, France, I have no idea how things worked. French was never really a strong suit, even after five years of learning it. It was just decent.

 

Plus being in my senior year of high school, I shouldn't really have any business here!

 

My parents thought it would be an AWESOME idea to have me stay and "learn about different cultures" and "explore"..... the most weakest excuse to send someone off!

 

I don't even know why!

 

With a sigh, I let go of the thought and began unpacking.

 

Maybe straightening up would do some justice to the situation and ease the ever growing frustration for my parents unknown reasoning.

 

I began with the bigger boxes. In them I knew were things like heavy books, appliances and more.

 

The bed, couch and other furniture had already been put in place all that was needed was to fill in the much smaller stuff.

 

Jeez...

....

 

Swiping the sweat from my forehead, I glanced around the place at the handy work.

 

Most of the boxes had been emptied of their content while a few were left in the guest bed room. 

 

The living was cleared from clusters of boxes but instead had a couch for two, a small round coffee table in front of it, a stand up lamp in the corner of the room, and a rather decently working TV.

 

The kitchen looked like one, just without a wall to separate it from the living room. It had an oven, microwave and all the other commodities.

 

Now the bedroom was still a work in progress. The bed bad been set up and dressers were too. It was just the suitcases which contained clothes were not emptied of their own content.

 

That would have to be saved for another day.

 

Looking outside, it had to have been around 4 in the afternoon.

 

A glance at my phone confirmed that.

 

_Maybe_ _a_ _stroll_ _around_ _the_ _block_ _would_ _do_.

 

Putting on some shoes, I stepped out into the French air. It smelling of bread and pastries since I did indeed live quite close to many of them.

 

Locking the apartment door, skipping stairs to get to the bottom, the journey began.

 

Not to far, there was a park. I had seen it on the way to the apartment and thought of maybe taking some pictures of it.

 

Photography has been a passion since I was able to walk! Everything had its picture taken. The beautiful and the ugly! Though, I don't really call it ugly. Its more of a deeply constructed feature of unique mess.

 

Though, I don't quite have my camera set up yet to take any so I have to settle with my phone.

 

It doesn't have the best graphics but any great photographer can make the best out of what they got.

 

Getting to the park, I whipped out my phone to take a picture of Eiffel Tower in the distance.

 

Not paying attention, I had ended up slapping someone in the face. My phone slipping from my hand only to be caught by someone else.

 

Turning around, I was faced with a blond haired boy holding his cheek.

 

Filled with guilt and embarrassment, I began apologizing profusely. Not realizing it was in English.

 

He only chuckled before releasing his cheek and stopped me from my constant rambling.

 

_"It's OK. No harm was really done. I believe this is yours."_

 

_Damn_ _,_ _his_ _English_ _was_ _good_ _._ _It_ _had_ _a_ _pretty_ _little_ _accent_ _to_ _it_.

 

I thought.

 

I grabbed my phone from him with a meek 'thank you'.

 

_"You're not from here are you?...France I mean."_

 

_"What gave it away? The English?"_

 

A little hint of a smirk pulling at the corners of my lip.

 

_"Actually, yes. That and most French wouldn't be trying to get a picture of the Eiffel Tower."_

 

He scratched the back of his neck in sheepishness of only noticing the English at first.

 

A gentle laughter left my lips.

 

_"Yeah, I'm not. I just moved here today really. The only reason I'm taking a picture of it is because I love photograph. Honestly can't live without it."_

 

_"Cool. I expect you don't know the area really well, so I can give you a tour if you'd like."_

 

A kind smile adored his face.

 

_"I'm not sure. You might try to kill me for slapping you so hard that it left a red print."_

 

It did and it looked like it hurt bad.

 

_"If anything, I should be helping you."_

 

I gently turned his face to get a better look.

 

_Ouch_ _,_ _boy_ _am_ _I_ _strong_ _._

 

_"No no," he waved it off, "its fine. I've had worse."_

 

He mumbled the last part.

 

_"Excuse me?"_

 

_"Nothing!"_

 

He quickly shouted, moving my hand from his face. Patting it between his.

 

Earning a crazy look from me as well as a blush from the contact.

 

_"I was just saying that it is my treat for getting in your way."_

 

_"But you_ _didn_ _-"_

 

_"Nope! I'm giving you a tour and your gonna like it!"_

 

This time his smile was brighter. If I hadn't known any better I would have ran a long time ago away from the boy but that smile kept me rooted.

 

I slipped my hand from his.

 

_"Fine."_

 

I sighed.

 

_"Great! Can I see your phone for a minute?"_

 

_"Knowing that you caught it for me AND handed it back, sure. I trust you."_

 

I handed over the crummy little flip phone and watched him open it and type away.

 

He handed it back over.

 

I looked down to see the contacts open and the name 'Adrien'.

 

_"You gave me your number?"_

 

_"Hold on."_

 

He pulled out his rather nice expensive looking phone and placed it in my hand.

 

It already open to the contacts like it had been waiting.

 

_"Now put yours in too."_

 

I only raised one eyebrow to the boy before entering the digits and name.

 

He glanced at what I typed.

 

_"(Y/N). That's a pretty nice name."_

 

The phone was quickly back in his pocket.

 

Another blush had crept its way to my face.

 

_"T-Thanks."_

 

I averted my gaze.

 

_What_ _is_ _up_ _with_ _this_ _boy_ _and_ _making_ _me_ _blush_ _?_

 

_"I guess I'll see you around, (Y/n). I have to be somewhere."_

 

He sighed.

 

_"I'll text you later, OK?"_

 

He waved before running off somewhere. Of course not without leaving a smile.

 

That only caused a small one to make its way to my lips.

 

_I_ _gotta_ _get_ _home_ _._ _Its_ _late_ _and_ _I_ _have_ _school_ _tomorrow_ _._ _At_ _least_ _my_ _parents_ _had_ _the_ _decency_ _to_ _enroll_ _me_ _._

 

I left the park with that same smile. Happy to have made a friend the first day.

 

Unbeknownst, of the girl that watched the exchange between me and the boy.


	2. Deux

With a stretch and a yawn, the day began.

 

I took a shower and threw on a nice outfit. Nothing like a good first impression.

 

Breakfast is never a miss in my moto to start the day off with a nutrition but being super excited, I only grabbed a little snack and was on my way.

 

Bookbag hanging from one shoulder and phone in hand with the address of the school typed into google maps.

 

_Its gonna be like this for a while._

 

Just then I got a text.

 

_'Morning! Hope you had a great first day in Paris!_ _Don't_ _forget the tour later today, okay? Have a great day.'_

 

Ah, Adrien. I forgot that I met him yesterday. A friendly person to meet on the very first day and it was honestly scary he was so nice.

 

Maybe it is because in America its not so common for someone to be so nice. Everyone is to themselves and nice is never really on top of anyone's head in the moment.

 

With a sigh, I sent a text back.

 

_'Morning and thank you. I had a pretty good day. I wouldn't forget such a nice offer. You too, later.'_

 

Looking up, a rather extravagant building came into view.

 

_Well that wasn't a long walk at all._

 

"Maybe this isn't it."

 

I looked back at the phone.

 

"The address is right," I looked back at the building, "If it is, I'm gonna feel so out of place."

 

_Im not late nor am I early. Better hurry to the main office and get my schedule._

 

Up the stairs I went and through the doors. Even on the inside it looked nice!

 

Suddenly, a sense of nervousness washed over me.

 

Normally, things like this never bothered me, but here I am in another country without any to guide me. What am I gonna do?!

 

"Hey! Your standing in the way!"

 

Forgetting my sudden scare, I turned to face a blond girl. She looked like your typical mean girl and with her outburst she is not helping herself. Neither was the cake on makeup.

 

**_Shudder~_ **

 

Not wanting to start any problems on the first day, I stepped aside. Silently.

 

She humphed and held her nose high as she walked away. A ginger following quickly behind her. 

 

"I hope I don't encounter her again."

 

"Knowing her, you just might."

 

I quickly turned around to meet a girl dresses in a plaid shirt and jeans. Her hair was rather pretty with its orange and brownish hue.

 

_Something not usual. Maybe she dyed it that way._

 

"Great." I slumped with a sour expression.

 

"It's a good thing I'm a nice person. Only to an extent though."

 

I smirked.

 

The girl chuckled and held her hand out. 

 

"The name's Alya. The proud owner of Ladyblog!"

 

I quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Ladyblog?"

 

I shook her hand and placed my hand back at my side.

 

"Oh! Your new aren't you? I knew it right from the start. The accent is a give away plus your french could use some work."

 

"Uhh-"

 

"Anyway its about this super hero named Ladybug and her partner in crime fighting, Chat Noir. Together they save the day and Paris' citizens from danger." She punched the air a few times.

 

I giggled at the action.

 

"Alya, who ya talking to? Oh hello."

 

A girl with night colored hair in two pigs-tails gave a small quick wave. Her tone was a bit bitter but not enough to accuse her of it being that.

 

Ignoring it, I smiled and politely waved back.

 

"(Y/n), this is Marinette. Marinette, this is (Y/n)."

 

We both shook hands.

 

Hers was firm and seemed as if there was something behind it. It had loosened after a second and hands were back to their perspective person.

 

_That was odd. Maybe I shouldn't get on her bad side._

 

I heard a familiar voice coming up the school stairs.

 

Familiar blond hair boy came into view and stood behind Mari. I saw Mari visibly stiffen.

 

"Morning everyone."

 

_Finally a familiar face!_

 

Alya turned and stood beside me.

 

"Adrien, this is-"

 

"(Y/n). I met her yesterday."

 

Adrien shot a warm smile my way after his initial shock.

 

_God this boy and his smiles!_

 

"Yeah. Morning, Adrien." I waved and gave a greeting smile.

 

It dawned on me.

 

"Uhm, is it possible that one of you could tell me where the main office is? I need to get my schedule."

 

I don't want to be late to class on my first day and plus it would make since to get it now than to get it and miss 5 minutes of class.

 

"Ill take you there."

 

I looked over to Adrien.

 

"You sure? I wouldn't want to make you late or anything."

 

_What do you mean you idiot?! You asked!!_

 

"Its no problem. I already owe you a tour. Think of it as part of that."

 

He walked up to me. Compared to him I'm extremely short. Though that could be an exaggeration.

 

"Fine."

 

I gave a defeated sigh though he beamed and stood straight.

 

"We better get going. Class is going to start any minute and I don't want you late on the first day to class."

 

"OK. See ya around Alya. Marinette."

 

I waved at the girls before walking away with the tall blond.

 

Though, I didn't catch Marinette glaring a hole in my back.

....

 

We made it to a hallway that was quiet and tucked away from the main lobby full of people. It didn't take long to get there either considering how big the school looked on the outside.

 

_Maybe_ _that's_ _the way they tried to deceive people._

 

"Ya know," I broke the silence, "you're oddly very friendly. Not saying that I don't appreciate the help, I'm just not used to it. In America your lucky to find just one person willing to help out."

 

He kept looking forward, hands in his pocket.

 

_"Well that's what I do. I help those in need out. Im not gonna let others suffer knowing I can do something about it."_

 

"Suffer?"

 

I looked at him confused.

 

He shook his head.

 

_"Wrong choice of word but you know what I mean."_

 

_Why do I feel_ _suspicious now?_

 

_"Hm. I do....I just noticed you've been responding to me in English this whole time. Why is that? Are you showing off?"_

 

This time I started speaking in English too.

 

He chuckled.

 

_"Haha maybe. Or it could be the fact that your French could use some help."_

 

_"Is it that bad? I use to take French back home but never really paid much attention. Wish I did now."_

 

I rubbed my forehead in irritation.

 

_"No worries. I could teach you if ya want."_

 

I stared at him wide-eyed.

 

_Wow..maybe he's not creepy but a sweetheart._

 

A pink hue dusted my cheek.

 

_"_ _Jeez_ _..I would love that so I don't have to go around typing in everything into google translate and you know how bad that would get."_

 

I beamed up to him.

 

_"Haha yeah. You're totally getting those lessons now."_

 

He threw his head back in a laughing fit.

 

A small giggle escaped my lips.

 

_This boy is a big ball of sunshine._

 

_"Here it is. Main office. Ladies first."_

 

He opened the door and I gave him a 'thank you' before walking in.

 

Adrien following right behind.

....

Not long after, Adrien and I emerged from the room. Him holding my schedule.

 

_"Awesome."_

 

_"What?"_

 

_"We have the same class together."_

 

I gently took the paper from his hands.

 

_"Aww man! But its math! Im so doomed."_

 

I mentally deflated.

 

_"I could-"_

 

_"No more offers, Adrien. I feel as if I'm already taking advantage of you."_

 

_"But you're not if I'm the one offering."_

 

_"Yes, it is. Well to other people it can seem that way. I have to do things on my own but its sweet and I am thankful. I owe you."_

 

I patted his shoulder.

 

_"Alright but I still get to help out in some way and you don't owe me anything."_

 

He replied rather dejected.

 

_"Ok deal?"_

 

I stopped and held out my hand.

 

_"Deal."_

 

He shook it.

 

I began walking again.

 

_"I still owe you whether you like it or not."_

 

I said as he caught up to my pace.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to class was comfortable.

 

_Maybe a little too comfortable._

 

Everytime he smiled it was dazzling. His laughter was heavenly. His voice was pleasant to the ear as if it was gently caressing it. His eyes were extremely green. Piercing like a...cat?

 

_There is no way this boy is human._

 

It's like he was born to be perfect.

 

_But even I know better than to say anyone is perfect._ _Why do I feel like he is hiding something?_

 

I only just met the boy yesterday and I already feel as if he has a whole nother world to him. Why? I don't know.

 

I was pulled from my thoughts by a hand gently placed on my shoulder.

 

I looked up to the concerned blond.

 

_"I'm fine."_

 

I looked him deep in the eyes as if trying to convey the massage telepathically.

 

After a few minutes, taking my answer as confirmation, he moved his hand back to his side.

 

He cleared his throat,  _"This is it."_

 

Grabbing the doorknob, he looked back.

 

_"Think you'll be okay?"_

 

He's concerned again.

 

_Why? He's been doing that ever since we met yesterday._

 

_"I said I'm fine didn't I? Stop worrying."_

 

I rolled my eyes before he opened the classroom door. The room had quieted down peeped to see.

 

Taking a deep breath and stepped into the killer silence.

 

The teacher moved from her desk and stood promptly in front of me.

 

"You are the new student I'm guessing?"

 

Her smile was not so sweet.

 

Feeling slightly more uncomfortable, I quickly opened my mouth to speak.

 

"Yes, I am. My name's (Y/n) (L/n)."

 

She looked at me with venom in her eyes.

 

"Even if you are, you aren't treated any different than the rest of the students. I run a tight ship here. I'm gonna have to-"

 

"Miss. Mendeleiev, if I may interrupt."

 

I felt those same hands on my shoulders again.

 

_But I'm also feeling the burning sensation of someone's eyes._

 

"Mr. Agreste, is there something you need to say."

 

_Adrien, what are you doing?_

 

"Yes, (Y/n) here knows little French and can't really understand. I had accompanied her to get her schedule."

 

She stared him in the face for a minute before looking back at me. I shifted slightly under her gaze.

 

"I'll let it slide this time. However, you can't go around not knowing the language."

 

"That's covered, Miss. Mendeleiev. She has lessons."

 

She stared between Adrien and I for a minute.

 

"....Alright. Just know that next time Mr. Agreste is not gonna be able to save you," she turned and headed to the board, "Have a seat beside Mr, Agreste. Nino is not here today."

 

_God, this lady is something. Thank goodness, Adrien saved me. I need to watch out for her._

 

The bell had already rung so she was finishing up writing out the lesson plan.

 

Adrien dragged me to the first row of seats, settling into the seats.

....

Class had finally ended after what felt like hours.

 

Gathering up my materials, I turned to the blond beside me,  _"You know you didn't have to defend me. I would have been fine. My French isn't that bad."_

 

I puffed out my cheeks in frustration, holding my books tighter to my being.

 

The Adrien paused to cock an eyebrow before realization kicked in,  _"_ Oh _! I_ _already told you that I would help with anything...That even meant_ _saving_ _you 'from' anything."_

 

Him looking me in the eyes told me he wasn't gonna let it go and that he meant what he was saying. I could honestly say my heart skipped a beat only for a moment. Only for a moment.

 

_I couldn't possibly be like him. I mean we literally met yesterday._

 

But I couldn't ignore the fact that something is telling me not to worry about that.

 

The clearing of someone's throat caught our attention. Bringing us to a blushing mess.

 

Turning to meet Alya standing with her hands on her hips. Mari was right behind her.

 

"O-oh hey guys." I rubbed my neck in sheepishness. "I didn't even know you guys had this class as well. Sorry I didn't say hello sooner."

 

The brunette waved it off.

 

"You're fine girl. We were in the back so of course we wouldn't have been spotted right away. Right, Mari?"

 

The bluenette quickly snapped out of her trance before awkwardly adding a quick agreement.

 

"Oh! You got you scheduled right? Let me see!"

 

Alya held her hand out to take the piece of paper from my hands. Her eye lit up in excitement.

 

"We have a media class together! What do you do?"

 

"Photography. Which reminds me," a blush of embarrassment crept upon my cheeks, "you mind if I get a picture of you? Your hair is uniquely colored. You too, Mari."

 

I sent a smile the girls way.

 

"I-I don't know. I-I mean I might not be what your looking for! Why not ask Adrien? He is a wonderful model."

 

She had heart eyes but quickly shook her head of the expression and started becoming a stuttering mess.

 

"What Mari is trying to say is that Adrien here models and would be just want you need. A professional."

 

"What? You are?!"

 

I become even more excited.

 

_That explains why he is so perfect on the eyes (and you I seen his face constantly on postures around town when moving here)._

 

"That's awesome, Adri!! Maybe we could when we have time. Pleeease?!"

 

Unbeknownst, the boy stiffened at the nickname but it was gone as quickly as it came.

 

"Yeah. Sure. Anytime." He smiled.

 

"Yes!" I threw my hands up in excitement. Turning to the girls, "I still wanna take you guys' but you don't have to if ya don't want."

 

I referred it more toward Mari. Thinking it was because she was non-photogenic.

 

The girls agreed to think on it and that was all I needed.

 

The bell had rung, signaling the start of next bell.

 

"Oh! C'mon, (Y/n), we have that media class together! I can't wait to show you..." Alya dragged me out the doors. Rambling on about how much fun we were going to have.

 

Of course Mari was quick to leave right behind us. Leaving Adrien to watch the scene before saying a goodbye and leaving for his next class.

 

From what it seemed like, Mari didn't like to be around Adrien or at least didn't like him. Though, the way she looked when stating him as a model proved that last thought wrong.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Taking a deep breath of the outside air, school was finally over. The first day of school wasn't so bad. I did have Ms. Bustier's class with that blond girl from earlier but she didn't seem as menacing this time. Maybe because I didn't really pay any attention to her due to talking to Alya and Mari the whole class period.

 

Or because she had  _HANDS ALL OVER_  Adrien to really even care to notice me.....

 

_I'm not jealous one bit if that was what she was going for!!_

 

A hand was placed on my lower back. Without thinking, I swung at the person only to have my hand caught.

 

_"Shit, Adrien! I almost decked you! Let me know when you're coming next time!"_

 

 _"Sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind. Though you did seem jumpy whenever I laid a hand on you through out the day."_  

 

He chuckled.

 

_"Come on. I still have to give you a tour and French lessons."_

 

With my hand still in his, he lead me over to a silver car.

 

_"Who's car is this?"_

 

I looked at him in bewilderment.

 

_"Mine."_

 

He said no more and opened the do for me to get in.

 

_"What?! This is a 2018 Porsche_ _Panamera_ _! I can't get in this! I'm going to stain it with my_ _commnor's_ _germs!"_

 

The car was too nice to even think about stepping into or even sitting on. The only really nice thing I had was branded American clothing. All of which were expensive but wouldn't be able to cover for any damage I may cause the vehicle.

 

The boy looked at me strange.

 

 _"No you're not,"_  His grip on my tightened,  _"you are my equal. Never think of yourself any lesser. Understand?"_

 

All I could do was nod. Too speechless and absorbed in him. It's not common to get help and aid from a celebrity. Not even all the attention.

 

_How many times is he going to make my heart ache in one day?!_

 

_"Right..."_

 

I stepped in without another word, Adrien closing the door behind me. It felt as if I was just scolded. Briefly, but nonetheless effective to getting my mind set on changing the way I think.

 

Opening and getting in on his side, Adrien turned the key in the ignition. Bringing it to life.

...

Any and everything of Paris did not go untouched. We had been to the tourist attractions first on my behalf of asking. Of course they were even more beautiful in person. The Louvre being the eye catcher.

 

Adrien would give a little back history on each and everyone of the historical artifacts/architectures.

 

_"Paris is beautiful. Can't believe you live here every day and not admire it the same way I do."_

 

We are currently sitting in the car. I stared out the window at the tallest monument of Paris, the Eiffel Tower.

 

All Adrien did was shrug. Playing with his hands in his lap.

 

_"Like you said, I've been here my whole life. Not once have I really left. This is what I have grown up on. Nothing new. Just the same old thing. Routine. Every. Day. Sometimes it almost feels like I'm...trapped."_

 

That last word came out as a whisper. Shifting in my seat to face the boy. Offering my condolence, I placed my hand on his thigh.

 

_I feel his pain. To be stuck doing the same thing everyday for most of your life. It's one of the reasons why I'm glad mom and dad sent me here to Paris._

 

_"I can relate. It may not be in the same circumstances you're in but I know that this type of thing does break eventually. All you gotta do is break the cycle yourself. It's your life, your choice. Do not let anything or anyone tell you otherwise."_

 

I gave the gentlest smile I could muster.

 

Adrien instantly threw himself in for a hug. I hugged back. Rubbing his back to encourage everything being alright.

 

He pulled away after a long while.

 

_"Sorry. I know I just met you yesterday but I feel very comfortable around you. Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."_

 

He sheepishly scratched his neck before turning the car back on. Trying to hide the light blush tinting his already rosy cheeks.

 

_"No problem. You helped me out plenty today. The least I can do is return it. I do understand however and helping others in need always brings up a happy feeling inside."_

 

A low growl sounded from my stomach.

 

Adrien threw his head back in laughter,  _"As well as an appetite. I know place where we can get a little something."_

 

He pulled back onto the rode.

 

I sat back in my seat in embarrassment.

 

_"Hey, (Y/n)?"_

 

_"Yeah?"_

 

_"Thank you."_

 

I smiled.

 

_"Anytime."_

...

 

_"This is the place?"_

 

I looked up at what I assumed was the place he wanted to take me for a quick pick up snack.

 

_"Yep! Come on. It's getting late and I have to get you home before it's too dark."_

 

He beckoned me inside. I rolled my eyes, stepping in anyways. Many sweet smells welcomed me. All arranging from strawberry to vanilla.

 

_"What about the French lessons?"_

 

I walked up to a display case. Pastries lined up. Begging to be picked and eaten later. Or now since my stomach was growling at the thought.

 

_"Will have to be done tomorrow. The tour took longer than expected and I have something to do tonight."_

 

Not really concerned about the fact of what he was going to do, I began make sweet tasty decisions.

 

Just than a woman with familiar blue hair came from the back.

 

"Bonjour. Anything you would like?"

 

She smiled brightly.

 

"Mm.. a Yule Log please."

 

"That's it?"

 

I was going to reply but Adrien was quick to step in front of me.

 

"Oh, Adrien, I didn't see you there!"

 

The lady looked in shock.

 

The boy gave a light hearted chuckle.

 

"It's fine, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I'll like to add on to her order. I'll be paying."

 

He added several other desserts and paid a pretty hefty amount.

 

"Your order will be done in a short minute. Have a seat while you wait."

 

The lady went in the back.

 

We took a seat close to the windows. The sun was setting. Casting an orange, purple, and pink hue over the many tiled roofs of houses. Quickly reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone.

 

Flipping it open, I hurriedly went to the camera and took the picture.

 

_"Liking the sunset?"_

 

_"Yeah. Just wish I had my actual camera."_

 

_"Where is it?"_

 

_"Home. I wasn't able to set up the equipment after moving. I just settled with using this till then. Doesn't have the best graphics but it'll do."_

 

I waved the phone around.

 

_"Was your first day good so far?"_

 

I took a moment to think.

 

_"Besides a little rude encounter this morning, I had a really great first day. Everyone is so nice. Well mostly everyone."_

 

_That girl didn't seem to drip an ounce of kindness._

 

_"By chance was the rude encounter with a blond girl?"_

 

 _"Yeah._ "

 

" _Ah, her name is Chloe Bourgeois. She's actually really nice."_

 

_Really? Because the way she was talking to me seemed a bit far from being nice._

 

_"Maybe she had a bad start this morning."_

 

He added, though I knew otherwise.

 

"Adrien?"

 

I looked over to the voice. Mari stood behind the counter the bag of goodies in her hand. My mouth watered at the thought of being able to get a taste of an authentic French pastry instead of the American processed version.

 

The boy got up and went to get the bag. When he got up there, the girl had a hard time trying to talk. I didn't hear what they were talking about but she didn't seem to pleased about it.

 

Adrien, oblivious to her displeasure, grabbed the bag and said his goodbye. I stood and followed him out the door but not without saying a farewell also to the girl.

She was a bit out of it and only waved.

...

 

The ride home was in a comfortable quiet. It gave me time to think of all that happened today. Mostly on Mari. She seemed irritated all through out the day. Everytime I was with Adrien it was as if she was disapproving of it. Little touches from either of us earned a slightly contorted expression.

 

_Maybe she's being a good friend and is very protective of him._

 

Made sense since they were long time friends. Me coming in and already having the boy buy things and taking the time to show me around was kinda like taking advantage.

 

_I'd_ _be upset too._

 

Getting out of the car and up the three steps of my apartment, I turned to Adrien was a sigh.

 

_"This is me. I'll gladly be taking my Log, if I may."_

 

The boy however placed the whole bag in my hand.

 

_"Why are-"_

 

_"They're all yours. I wanted you to experience every bit of Paris. What better way than to enjoy it's delightful treats?"_

 

I smiled down at him before kissing his cheek.  _"_ _You're_ _just too kind to me. Thank you. For a wonderful day."_

 

His whole face turned red this time.

 

I chuckled and began to open the door.

 

_"See ya at school tomorrow. Oh and nice keychain by the way. Very cute with_ _realistic_ _cat features."_

 

Adrien looked confused before looking at his keys. A little black cat figurine twirled from the sudden movement. He quickly snatched the keys behind his back.

 

 _"T-thanks! Custom made!"_ He looked a bit nervous.  _"I'll see you at school! Bye!"_

 

He sped off.

 

I watched the car disappear before closing the door.  _"Weird."_

 

I took off my shoes before getting ready for bed. Flopping on the matress as it embraced me.

 

Paris didn't seem to bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Last night's sleep was very satisfying. Not once have I woken up so happy and alive. Probably had something to do with spending the day with Adrien's happily-merry being. I could never object not wanting him to leave. Good times must come to an end, however.

 

The view of the school was suddenly blocked by a pair of hands.

 

I deeply frowned.  _"Adrien, I know it's you."_

 

The boy let go and moved in front of me.

 

_"How'd ya know?"_

 

 _"You're the only boy I know with soft hands."_ I pointed out. " _I held them enough yesterday to recognize."_

 

A sly smirk marked my face.  _"Nothing to be embarrassed about. I like 'em soft~"_

 

He looked as if he was about to blow.

 

 _"Just kidding~ You're very easy to get flustered."_  I hunched over in a fit of laughter.  _"You should have seen your face!"_

 

He huffed. Crossing his arms like a child.  _"Not cool, (Y/n). You know that seems out of character even for you and I haven't even known you that long."_

 

I shrugged, the laughing dying down.  _"I'm always like that. Once I'm comfortable with someone, the natural kicks in and I'm all extra hype."_

 

The boy chuckled.

 

_"Just like Nino."_

 

"Did I hear my name?"

 

A boy with a red cap showed up beside me.

 

"Speaking of which, Nino this is (Y/n), she's new. (Y/n) this is Nino, my best friend."

 

I reached out to fist bump. "Nice to meet you. Forgive my poor French."

 

"Not a problem." He pounded it right back. "You're not from here are you?"

 

"Nope! Straight from the party country herself."

 

The boys face lit up with excitement. "America?! You serious?!"

 

I happily nodded. "Yep!"

 

"Dude, you have become the coolest person already! Miss one day and everything happens."

 

"Oh trust me, you didn't miss a thing."

 

Everyone turned around to face the voice though that wasn't necessary since they jumped on to Adrien's arm.

 

"Adrikins~ You sleep well last night? Pretty sure you didn't since I wasn't there to...help you."

 

I eyed the girl as she dragged a finger up his arm. Giving his shoulder a squeeze.

 

_What did she mean 'help him'? Are- Are they dating?!_

 

"Chloe, you shouldn't say stuff like that about people. It isn't nice."

 

He tried pulling his arm away but to no avail. Chloe keeping a strong grip on him.  
  


"What, I was only being honest. She isn't important. I mean why would you care for some one who clearly-"

 

Not wanting to hear what she had to say, I quickly interrupted. "You know, Adrien, I'll see you inside. Nice meeting you, Nino." I smiled at the boys before heading inside. Ignoring the call of Adrien.

 

_This whole time he has been going out with Chloe. No wonder she is always clinging to him like glue. But if that is true, then why did he show me around and buy me all those sweets? Why offer me help without anything in return? Maybe that's just him taking_ _pity_ _on the new foreign kid. Either way, I don't care._

 

_But if I don't, why does my heart ache?_

 

Not paying attention, I bumped into something sturdy but ended up being caught by it. Looking up, I gazed into soft, deep green eyes.

 

It was a boy with brown swooped up hair that was neatly combed and looked as if there was little to no jell used to keep it defying all laws of gravity.

 

"S-Sorry." I stuttered out. A pink tent dusting my cheeks.

 

"No no no. It was my fault." He helped me stand up. His hands going to grip my own. "I should have watched where I was going. I could have hurt such a pretty flower. That would have been bad." A smiled graced his beautiful features.

 

He is well built like he lifts weights almost everyday but not enough to make him overly muscular. He had nice olive skin to match his honey gold eyes.

 

Slipping my hands from his, rubbing at the tingling feeling, I looked away from him. "Thank you. I-uh gotta go. Ya know before class starts? I mean there is nothing wrong with you! You are a very very nice person um-"

 

"The name's Feli."

 

"-Feli and I am glad to meet you and all."

 

The boy cut me off with a chuckle. "It's ok, (Y/n). I'm glad I got to finally meet you. After all the talk of a new student doesn't happen everyday here. I'll see you around?"

 

Relaxing a bit, I nodded.

 

"Great! I'll see you later!" He waved before heading in another direction.

 

Letting go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding, I headed to my first class.

....

 

Taking my usual seat. Right. Next. To Adrien. Who didn't come in till the actual bell rung. Nino right behind him. I quickly gathered my stuff to give Nino his seat but he waved it off before heading to the back. Chloe than came in with a devilish smirk sent my way before heading to her own.

 

Sitting everything, including myself, down, I kept my gaze on my open notebook. Trying my hardest not to rip the blond from her head.

 

Adrien calmly took his seat. His hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

 

_"Hey, (Y/n), Chloe didn't mean any of that. She is just that way sometimes."_

 

_Of course he would see it that way. After all, they probably meet up and do things in the sheets when no one's home. Why is this even considered a problem?_

 

 _"Right."_  Was all I said. Letting out a small sigh.

 

_Forget about it._

 

Thankfully class had began soon as Mrs. Bustier stepped in the room.

 

"Ok class today is the assignment of partners-." She announced.

 

"I call Adrikins!" Chloe look across at him dreamily.

 

"Ms. Bourgeois! Please do not interrupt me." Chloe sat back in her chair with a 'hmph'. An angry pout etched on her lips.

 

_That's what she gets for being an ass and brat._

 

I smirked before paying attention again.

 

Ms. Bustier continued. "As you know this is a group project. You all have your usual groups from before," she turned my way, "You are going to be in Alya's group. I see you have a pretty good standing with them. They can help you with the details."

 

I nodded anyway even though I was just a bit confused on what half she was saying. Adrien, of course, ended up translating for my understanding.

...

 

There was some time left after the lesson so everyone was talking in their group of friends. I turned in my seat to face Alya and Mari's desk.

 

"Who is in the group?" I asked more specifically to Alya.

 

"Nino, Mari, me, Adrien, and now you." She said with an excited smile.

 

"Yeah! This is gonna be one rockin' project! Hey, I have an idea already!" Nino sat on the edge of desk beside Alya.

 

"Wait wait, what is the project even on?" I asked.

 

"We have to act out a scene from a dramatical write."

 

"As in?"

 

"Shakespeare's playwrites."

 

"Ooo can I be the main character?! I have no problem with showing off some skill."

 

"Great because my idea involves a female lead."

 

"Okay, shoot."

 

"Let's do Romeo and Juliet."

 

"Don't you think that's a bit worn out?" Adrien insisted.

 

"Not when we have the best two leads and my brilliant movie making skills." A proud thumb pressed into his chest.

 

Alya cleared her throat. "It isn't just you making the movie. Everyone has a part." She grabbed him by the ear and pulled harshly.

 

"Okay, babe, I'm sorry! Can you let go? This really hurts!"

 

They go out?! They actually make a very cute couple.

 

She finally let go after a long thought. Nino let out a pouty thank you, rubbing his ear of pain. A chuckle came from the group.

 

"So who is doing what?" Mari asked.

 

"(Y/n) is Juliet as we already figured out. Romeo is Adrien, Alya is the cameraMAN-" that earned him a slap to the head, "camerawoman I mean."

 

If his ear wasn't in pain, his head is now.

 

"Then what are you and Mari doing?" I asked through a giggle.

 

"Nino will direct and Mari can write the script/costume set up." Alya eyed Nino for a minute.

 

"Oo! Oo! Let's include a kiss scene. You know it's never Romeo and Juliet unless there is a saucy kissing scene. Maybe even a make out! That will totally make ours better than everyone's!"

 

All the color drained from me and Mari's face.

 

_A kiss scene?! Why a kiss scene?! I can't do that! Not with Adrien of all people. His fans would kill me if they saw that, as will Chloe! Actually, I wouldn't care if Chloe saw._

 

I slapped myself mentally.

 

_What am I saying? I can't kiss Adrien._

 

A deep sigh left my lips.

 

_"Something wrong?"_

 

I turned to face said blond.

 

 _"Huh? Oh! No, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind is all."_ I gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it, his hand patting my knee before going back beside it's counterpart.

 

A sudden crashing was heard outside the classroom. A girl dressed in a snotty green costume with a machine on her back pumping green ooz burst through the door.

 

Everyone stood from there chairs, some backing away. Others cowering under desks.

 

A very threatening glare on their face. The girl's mouth was clenched tight. "Where is the bitch?" Her eyes searched the room. At first her eyes softened when they landed on Adrien but soon turned back to their evil glare when turned in my direction.

 

I backed up even more until I felt Alya and Mari's desk against my back.  _"W-what's happening?"_ I said. Not even realizing. Too terrified of the girl to really even process anything.

 

_"(Y/n)!"_

 

Before I knew it, she had shot some green ooz my way. Someone had pushed me out of the way. Them landing on top of me.

 

The slime hit one girl in the back and turned her into an oger. The class let out a loud gasp before running for their lives.

 

 _"Come on! It's not safe here!"_ Adrien pulled me up and we ran out behind the rest. The evil girl following behind, aiming the slime at us.

 

"Adrien, you and (Y/n) get out of here before you get hurt!" Mari had yelled from ahead of us.

 

"Right! You do the same." He grabbed my hand before making a sharp left down a hallway. "If only I could get her off us."

 

I looked behind us to see her still following very close. She flew over our heads and in front of us. Stopping us where we were.

 

_Oh God. How are we going to get out of this?!_


	6. Chapter 6

I began to panic.

 

_What does she want? I haven't done anything to anyone in this school. I just started school here._

 

I guess Adrien had felt my panic attack and quickly grabbed my face between his hands.

 

_"Listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. Just breath. We'll get through this."_

 

I gripped his arms tightly. Trying to bring down my breathing before I had a heart attach though I think that might have been too late considering it wasn't really working.

 

"Stop that!" The girl yelled, causing Adrien and me to break away. "How the hell can you just waltz in here and into his heart like that? Already grabbing his attention from me. Me!"

 

She was steady walking closer. Adrien backed up. Putting his arm out as protection. I stepped behind him grabbing a hold of his shirt.

 

"I should be the one getting his attention. I want to be the one he puts all his time and effort into after school. Taking you out on a tour of Paris. To go out eat and even drop me off at my fucking house after an eventful day. I want to be the one to kiss his cheek and thank him!"

 

She got louder towards the end of her rant.

 

How could she have known all of that? She wasn't there. The only thing I could have thought of was..."Were you following us?" I looked at her confused. Forgetting my fear.

 

_She had to have been. It's the only thing that makes sense._

 

Her face changed into an evil smirk. "Of course. I had to see what made my Adrien fall for someone like you. He never shuts up about you-" The girl was suddenly smacked in the face with a..Yoyo? I'm going to assume that's ladybug Alya was talking about.

 

"Hey, you green bogger, why not go pick on someone else?"

 

I turned in the direction of the voice. I saw a girl dressed in a red body suit with black spots on it. She met my gaze. "Hurry up and get out of here."

 

I nodded before being pulled by Adrien down another hallway. The girl tried to follow but she was stopped by ladybug who which threw her into a near by wall.

 

I let out a squeal from sudden shock of fear again. Adrien pulled me into a storage closet.  _"Stay here."_

 

_"What? What about you?"_

 

_"Don't worry about me. Just promise to stay here. For your safety as well as mine."_

 

I looked at him like he was crazy but nodded anyways. He closed the door before I heard his quickly decending foots disappear.

 

I leaned up against the wall in discomfort. I couldn't get as comfortable, too scared for my life that the green clad girl would find me and do something that I may never come back from or that the fact Adrien is out there doing who knows what.

 

What the girl had said earlier had ran through my head several times.

 

_How could Adrien fallen for me? Was she telling the truth? It had to be. It sounded like that was her main concern in attacking me in the first place. It's not like I asked for him to do those things. It was all him and his stupid niceness!_

 

Maybe she was lying. She had to have been. The little rant thing could have been a diversion from her real meaning of attacking me.

 

It has to be another reason.

 

My little debate was interrupted by a boy dressed in a black cat suit. A smirk on his lips.

 

"Hello, mon Cheri." He grabbed my hand, gently pressing a kiss to it. I blushed before placing my hand back at my side.

 

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. Scanning him from head to toe. A bell around his neck and a fake tail came accustom with the suit. It was rather tight in many places. Muscles bulging. Even in the crotch area.

 

I quickly looked away before anymore thoughts could concoct in my head. The boy lightly chuckled. "Mon Cheri, you're blushing. Are you having dirty thoughts? Did I do that to you?" One of his clawed fingers brought my face to look at his. I swatted his hand away.

 

"Where is my friend?" I crossed my arms. Clearly still flustered and trying to hide it.

 

_Jeez how can someone be so flirty for a first impression?_

 

"Be specific, Mon Cheri~"

 

"Stop calling me that! I'm looking for a boy who has blond hair similar to yours."

 

That seemed to stop him. Almost like it had unnerved him actually.

 

"You know, he has green eyes just like yours. Much more prettier to stare at really." The boy fell out of his little nervous stance and caught me in my falter.

 

"So this boy is of your dreams, huh?" I could hear the smirk in his voice if him actually doing it wasn't enough.

 

"What? No! No no no!"

 

"Mon Cheri, it doesn't sound like it. Not the way you explained it at least."

 

"I'm just going to let it slide that you called me that again. Just tell me where he went." I began rubbing my temple. "I'll just go and find him. I assume it's safe since I didn't hear anything."

 

"Of course and I hope that this isn't the last time I get to see you." He went to reach for my hand again but I quickly placed it behind my back.

 

"Maybe not, kitty. Until next time." I began walking down the hall to the foyer.

...

 

After exiting the school completely, backpack in hand, I spotted Adrien not too far off walking my way. I ran up to him, slowing down soon as I was close enough.

 

_"What happened to you? Why didn't you come back?"_

 

_"Chat noir saved me and took me to safety after I left you."_

 

 _"Why didn't you just stay in the closet with me?"_ I cringed. The many questions and doubts I had coming back.

 

_"Thought I could help out but that turned out useless."_

 

Alya and Nino's voice came a distance.

 

"Are you both alright?" Alya asked, hugging me before looking me over. I eased the panicked girl with a smile and holding her hands between mine.

 

"I'm fine. Those super heros you talked about saved me. Just a little wozzy from all that happened."

 

Alya asked if she could get a quick interview on what I thought of the town heros. I agreed. Once she had got what she needed, I let out a slight yawn.

 

"Hey, where's Mari?" Nino asked.

 

"Right here." The girl appeared a rather dazed over look in her eyes.

 

"Are you ok, Mari?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened under my touch. I pulled back my hand after noticing.

 

"Yeah. I'm just fine." She replied.

 

"Maybe you need a rest after what happened. I think we all do." Alya suggested.

 

"I couldn't agree more." Nino yawned.

 

"I'll be heading home then. See you guys." I waved them off. Walking away before anyone said anything else. Before Adrien could even open his mouth to speak to offer me a ride. I couldn't sit in the car with the awkward air choking me. It would be too unbearable.

...

 

The walk home provided enough time for the thoughts to cloud my head. Enough to not notice the black cladded figure walking beside me.

 

"Mon Cheri."

 

I didn't jump or even look at him.

 

"Kitty."

 

He pouted. "Want to talk about what's bothering you?"

 

"Of course not." I kept walking.

 

"You should really vent. It isn't good to keep all the gunk clogging your brain."

 

I cut my eyes in his direction for a moment before looking ahead again. "Is there a reason you are bothering me?"

 

"Easy," he held his hands up in defense. I could have sworn that I heard him mumble something about women and unpredictable attitudes, "I'm just doing my job which is to help ladies in need of cheering up."

 

"That sounds like a very sexual come on, Kitty. Almost a player, it sounds." A corner of my lip going up in a slight manner.

 

He caught site of it and continued his shenanigans, facing ahead. "I am a very loyal man when it comes down to it. I have no eyes for anyone but for the lady they are set upon." He smirked, "now stop dodging my question. What is wrong?"

 

I debated on whether I should tell him about the inner conflicts of my heart. I ended up giving in and telling him how I felt.

 

"Do you really like him?"

 

"I don't know!" I stopped walking. Throwing my hands in the air. Clearly frustrated. "I only started talking to him a few days ago and already I feel I like him." I took a deep breath. "I'm just scared is all. Everything he does makes me like him even more. Like he doing it on purpose without actually looking like he means! On top of that a lot of his fan girls look like they want to rip my head off if I continue to get close to him. That literally almost happened with one today!"

 

He stood there and watched me clam down from my explosion of a rant. Only contact we had was his hand gently patting my back. It looked like he was hurting as well as if it was his fault.

 

Why was I telling him this anyways? I just met him today.

 

_Maybe because his aura feels so familiar that it makes me want to spill my insides to him._

 

I looked down at my feet in embarrassment. "Sorry."

 

"Not a problem. It's good to let go time from time. Let him come around. I'm sure he has an explanation. If he doesn't, than he is in for a world of hurt."

 

I giggled, "Thanks, Kitty, but the hurting part won't be necessary." I reached up to his ear to scratch behind it. He let out a loud purr. He quickly pulled away embarrassed. "Have I found a weak spot?" I cocked a sneaky eyebrow at him.

 

"Oh no. Don't you dare touch me." He backed away hissing, hands raised to protect himself.

 

"You are a true cat!" I laughed holding my stomach.

 

He placed his hands on his hips. "There is nothing wrong with that." He poked out his lips in emphasis.

 

My laughter died down to a light chuckle. "I know." I smiled at him. "You know, your a pretty cool cat."

 

He smiled at the compliment.

 

"Use to think you were just some stripper who wanted to become a hero." I began walking again.

 

His expression suddenly dropped. He began chasing me with complaints of how he was indeed a real hero and no stripper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, the POV is going to be in third person.

The next morning (Y/n) woke to the loud ring of her phone. The girl grumbled before picking up on the third ring.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Morning."

 

Recognising the voice, she sat up quickly. Clearing her throat.

 

"A-Adrien. Good morning!" She mentally scolded herself for stuttering his name. She continued, "Is there a problem?"

 

"No, just wanted to know if you wanted to do the project at my place with everyone."

 

 _Adrien's home? I wonder what it will look like._  She thought.

 

"Sure!"

 

"Great! I'll pick you up."

 

Her heart suddenly sunk to her stomach. He couldn't come to her house. It was small and she still had plenty to unpack. What would he think?

 

".../N)? (Y/n)?" He tried to get her attention.

 

"Yeah?" She returned to the subject.

 

"The address?"

 

"O-oh! Right hold on." She pulled the phone from her ear and began texting him the address.

 

He pulled the phone away once he had gotten a ding to see the message. "I'll be there in a bit!" With that he hung up and grabbed his keys.

 

(Y/n) scrambled out of bed and got ready. Jumping in the shower before getting dressed.

...

 

 _"Wow."_ (Y/n) looked at the huge house past the gates in awe. Adrien chuckled, pressing a button next to the gates. A camera popped out showing a woman on it. (Y/n) stepped back with caution. Eyeing the woman a bit as the woman did to her before looking over in Adrien's direction.

 

"I assume she is with you."

 

"Yes." Adrien stated.

 

The woman looked at the girl for a second before opening the gates.

 

 _"Come on!"_ Adrien pulled the girl by her arm into the house. Quickly walking up to his room, closing the door behind him.

 

 _"THIS is your room?!"_ (Y/n) awed at the room. Fawning over everything that there was insight that she could touch. The huge wall of books is what cought her attention most.  _"May I?"_ She looked at Adrien, who gave her the go ahead. She immediately climbed the latter to the huge display. She dragged her finger over a few of the books before quickly looking through the display. She had found a book of her interest.

 

She leaned over the edge to show it off.  _"Look wha-"_ Before showing the new discovery, she came toppling over. It all happened so fast. The ground was coming alarmingly fast.

 

Not feeling the impact expected, she peeped one eye open. Scanning her surroundings before looking up who saved her.

 

Adrien looked back at her with concern.  _"Jeez you are clumsy. If it's not smacking strangers, it's falling."_ He set her on her feet.

 

She fixed her clothes, a blush crossing her face.  _"I am not! I just have shitty moments, ok?"_

 

 _"Not to mention that potty mouth too."_ The concerned look changed into an smirk.

 

_"I've only cursed two times since I have been here."_

 

_"Doesn't matter. Those are some strong words."_

 

 _"Believe me. They aren't the only ones I've used."_ She huffed.

 

 _"What book did you get?"_ Adrien pulled the book from her still clenched hands. The cover had two lovers on it.  _"Romeo and Juliet?"_

 

" _Mhm_." She nodded.  _"I never really read it so I figured if I want to get in character, I might as well try reading it at least once."_

 

_"You know that we have about one week to finish the project. No need to rush."_

 

_"I know but I want to be my best."_

 

_"You'll make a fine Juliet, (Y/n)."_

 

(Y/n) twirled her fingers around each other. Looking somewhere other than Adrien. Her face beet red.

 

_"If you say so, though, ......I don't exactly know how to kiss. I wouldn't be able to make it believable enough."_

 

She could feel herself melting under his look as he processed what she had just said.

 

_"....I'll teach you."_

 

Her head snapped to him in shock.  _What did he just say?!_

 

_"W-what?"_

 

 _" I'll help you."_ He beamed.  _"It'll be no problem."_

 

(Y/n) felt her soul leave her body just then. Not only is he gonna help her in kissing but it would be her first. She was gonna kiss THE Adrien Agreste. A part of her happy since she could rub this in Chloe's face if she wanted. The other was a nervous wreck. How was she supposed to go about it with out looking like a fool?

 

Adrien, feeling her anxiety, pulled her closer. Placing her arms around his neck.

 

 _"Relax."_ He said in a soothing voice. _" I know that could be nerve wrecking and foreign but you have to take a calm approach."_

 

 _"How in anyway was this is gonna ease me?"_ She looked him in the eyes.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning close to her ear and moved slowly to her lips. His voice not so soothing anymore.  _"Just watch. Or in this case, ....feel."_

 

Their lips came together in a soft tender kiss. (Y/n) felt all her nervousness leave as his soft lips came down on her's several times as if it were feeled with hunger. It never crossed her mind though as she was enjoying the liplock herself. Running her hand through his hair. Pushing up against him. It was mind numbing. Adrien himself was lost in it as well. Hands moving lower and before they knew it, he had her trapped against the wall. A sigh left her lips when her back collided with the wall. Her leg slowly made it's way up his left one. His hand caressed her thigh, holding it. The kisses made their way to her neck. In random spots, kisses were placed with care. Mostly, were her shoulder and neck connected. A nibble was then placed there causing (Y/n) to throw her head back. She grinded her hips into his on instinct. His doing the same. Her hands slipped under his shirt, over his toned stomach. Her fingers traced the abs. Her imagination going wild at what it would feel like against her skin.

 

She couldn't believe what was happening right now. Her desires were skyrocketed. What was mean to to be a simple kiss turned to lust. She couldn't tell if it her, him or both acting on their feelings. It didn't matter right now. All she wanted was to continue. However, that didn't last.

 

Coming to his senses, Adrien released her leg. Backing up so that she wasn't caged against the wall anymore.

 

 _"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far."_ He rubbed his neck sheepishly. Looking out the window.

 

 _"It's fine-"_ Before she could add anything else, a knock and twist of the door knob was heard. Natalie came in with the gang behind her.

 

"They said you asked for them to come over."

 

Quickly recovering, Adrien smiled. "Yeah I did. Thanks, Nat."

 

The woman left, closing the door behind her.

 

"Adrien! Dude! You ready to play the part of your life?"

 

(Y/n) pushed herself off the wall to join the conversation too.

 

"And (Y/n) too! This project is gonna be lit!!"


	8. Chapter 8

After that, it had left (Y/n) to her thoughts.

 

It had been weeks since the kiss. The project was finished and presented. When the kiss scene came up, (Y/n) and Adrien were a blushing mess. Looking at anything but each other. Having to do it a second time just for the skit was worse. They both wanted to keep it at a quickie but Nino wanted a long 'romantic smooch'.

 

Not only was it awkward to do in front of friends but it was stirring up so many emotions inside both (Y/n) and Adrien. As well as Mari.

 

At first, the Bluenette came into Adrien's room like her usual self (or what Adrien, Alya, and Nino knew was her normal personality). All bubbly and stuttering once laying eyes on Adrien. It was all she could do, though, that changed when seeing (Y/n) made an appearance right beside her Adrien.

 

That bubbly, stuttering girl turned her whole attitude 180. Often sending heated glares toward the (h/c) girl when no one was looking. Only Alya had peeped it. Understanding the circumstance her best friend was going through.

 

Having your crush swooped right from your arms. So close to making them yours. But even Alya knew, no matter how close Mari thought she was, she never did have him.

 

For (Y/n), she would find herself laying awake at night. Thinking of how she fast things were moving in the past few weeks. Already she was feeling something for the blond. She wants to act on it but she also felt it wasn't the time for it. No did she know how Adrien really felt. She has been fighting herself lately for moving so fast. Often ending up with her giving in and wondering what Adrien would be like in bed. How skilled he may have been if he had let it continue. Late in those night she would indulge herself on the sinful thoughts. His name would often leave her lips in whimpers.

 

Adrien was no exceptions. He, too, would lay in his bed. Panting, grunting, cursing (Y/n) for making him feel that way. Making him do things that made him feel wrong but right. He could hear the sweet voice of the girl saying impure things to make him that more eager. He hated having the thoughts. Sitting next to her every class didn't help either. Making him realize even more how she had effected him. He felt in his heart that these impure thoughts would often turn into him thinking of all the ways he would hold her after the act. Not just after the sex though. When he often saved her during Akuma attacks, which have been happening back to back lately, he felt her body pressed into his. Sending his heart soaring. Even if she didn't know it was Adrien saving her all the time, he was just happy she was safe.

...

 

It continued like that. A month of the two constantly thinking of the each other. Though, (Y/n) was conflicted.

 

Lately, Chat would often appear on her balcony. Checking to see if any Akuma had decided to attack in the middle of the night. Fortunately, every time he checked, he was greeted with a smile. Thus, sparking conversations of sarcasm and pet names(most of which come from him). Ending up in late night talks of anything and everything.

 

That was the case again tonight. (Y/n) sat on one of the recliner chairs she has on balcony. Dressed in her night clothes which consists of pajama shorts and a t-shirt. Knees pressed against her chest. Chat sitting beside her in his own recliner.

 

"I appreciate you coming out this late and looking out for me." (Y/n) mumbled.

 

"Not a problem, Mon Cheri. It's my job you know? Nothing that I, or Ladybug, can't handle." He proudly stuck a thumb to his chest.

 

(Y/n) scoffed. "You arrogant dork. You are the complete opposite of someone I know. He's more kinder and doesn't give every woman he meets a pet name."

 

"You mean the boy that you were having problems with?" He was on his side facing her. A deviant smirk on his lips.

 

"I wouldn't call them problems, but conflictions? Definitely. That's besides the point though."

 

"I do not give every woman I see a pet name and I'm much nicer than him."

 

"Yeah you do. Your using the same name for me with Ladybug. My friend Mari also gets it too."

 

"I can't show favoritism."

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I kind of fined it odd though."

 

"What? That you aren't my girlfriend yet? I mean we can- ow! Why?!"

 

(Y/n) hit the boys arm with a solid punch. "Because your being a damn dork again. That's not what I was going to say." A blush crossed her face. Her heart, however, raced. "I was going to say that you and my friend are very similar in some ways as you are different."

 

"Oh? As in what?" Chat tried playing it cool, but inside Adrien was panicking.

 

"Both of your eyes are green."

 

"Ok, sooo?"

 

"Sooo, they are the exact same color. Not many people hold that eye color here in Paris." (I don't know that for a fact but just go with it for the story)

 

"Well I don't see how-"

 

"Also your hair. Yours is messy while his is more neater. Features are all the same. Mannerisms are too. Infact-"

 

"(Y/n), I'm sorry to interrupt but I only have one paw left." He showed her the ring.

 

"Oh yeah. Time sure does fly, huh?" The girl rubbed her neck. "Well I'll see you tomorrow like usual I guess?"

 

Chat nodded.

 

"Of course. Bye now!"

 

He gave her a quick hug before jumping off the balcony. Swinging over the city. Leaving (Y/n) to stare after him in confusion.

 

"Dork." She checked her phone to see the time before heading back inside to get ready for tomorrow.

...

 

"Of course, Adrien would love that! Go get it, Sabrina."

 

"Right away, Chloe."

 

The red head ran past (Y/n). Almost hitting her.

 

_'Woulnt be a normal morning without Chloe ordering people around.'_

 

She thought.

 

"(Y/n)."

 

Feli made his way over. Books in hand.

 

"Hey." She greeted him with a smile.

 

"Hey. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today?"

 

"Yeah. Anything to get my ass out the house."

 

Feli chuckled. "Alright. I'll be by around the usual time."

 

"Alrighy. Catch you later."

 

They waved to each other before going their separate ways.

 

Occasionally, (Y/n) and Feli hug out. More than she normally did with the group. Adrien, who was watching the exchange, knew that to be true enough. Actually, it was weird. He knew nothing of the boy. When he asked around about him, the answers veried. No one knew or some acted weird. The only friend Adrien was able to tie to him was (Y/n). Nino told him that he was just being jealous and maybe he had moved here about the same time as her. Which made Adrien that much more worried. He did indeed transfer around the same time. Even had some classes as her.

 

He couldn't help but feel his skin crawl. Maybe he was being paranoid but his gut has never failed him once.

 

So of course he followed them when they hung out after school. Dressed as Chat Noir, he watched from the shadows and leaped from high above to keep an eye on them. Feli was sly for sure. Casually placing his hand around (Y/n)'s shoulders. Adrien would grin when she would wiggle out from under his hold. Proudly applauding.

 

Finally, it was getting dark and the two were making their way toward (Y/n) house. Adrien had changed back due to Plag needing to gain his energy back. He ended up having to follow on foot at least a few feet behind them.

 

"You know your jealous right?" Plag lazily flew to lay on Adrien's shoulder.

 

"Quiet before they hear us. I am not jealous. Just looking out for a friend."

 

"If you could even call her a friend. I know what you do at night, A-"

 

Adrien quickly snatched Plag between his hands before dipping into the shadows.

 

"You hear anything?"

 

(Y/n) stopped to look around, before continuing.

 

After checking to see if it was clear, Adrien quickly moved his hand from Plag.

 

"Did you just lick my hand?!"

 

He whisper-yelled.

 

"Self-defense?"

 

The Kwami shrugged.

 

Adrien shook his head.

 

"Whatever. If you're gonna be out in the open, your gonna have to be quiet."

 

Plag too tired to argue, complied. Adrien easing him back on his shoulder to rest before following (Y/n) again.

...

 

It wasn't long before they were at (Y/n)'s apartment.

 

They talked for a bit. Feli leaving after. (Y/n) entered the building.

 

"See? Nothing to worry about. Can we go back home now? I'm really hungry." Plag slumped even more.

 

"That can't be it, Plag. I mean something's not right."

 

Just to prove him right, (Y/n)'s apartment burst into flames.


	9. Chapter 9

"(Y/n)!"

Not thinking, Adrien sprinted into the building up to her apartment. Passing many others who rushed to get out.

"There!" Plag pointed out.

Not far from her door was an unconscious (Y/n).

Adrien ran to her side, bending down to gently pick her up. Her eyes fluttered a few times.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

That was the last thing (Y/n) heard before completely going limp.

...

_"Mom, Dad, is it ok if I hang out with Monica today?"_

_A 16 year old (Y/n) stood in the huge arch way of the living room. Fingers fiddling together. A hopeful glint in her eyes. Her best friend since elementary decided that they both hadn't seen each other since they were 10. Now that they went to different private schools, (Y/n) couldn't have agreed more. Though it had never been her decision._

_"Of course not dear. Why would you want to do that?"_

_Her mother sat with her legs crossed, some papers in hand, glancing over the rim of her glasses at the (h/c)._

_"Well, um, because I haven't seen her in awhile. Plus it's a beautiful day to take some pictures!" The glint had vanished. Though she tried to reason._

_"Not a good reason. Besides, Monica's family is lower class. I don't want you associated with her or them. It looks horrible." Her father didn't bother looking up from his artwork he was creating._

_"What, but that's not fair!"_

_"Life isn't fair, hun. Life outside of this house isn't anyways. But here? Judgement is. We're only doing this for your well being. See it from Mommy and Daddy's way won't you?"_

_Her mother went back to paying attention to the papers._

_(Y/n) could feel the anger seeping into her bones. Every inch was craving to break something. Just smash everything that was in her way. And that's what she did._

_Grabbing the nearest thing and threw it at the ground with force. Causing the glass to scatter._

_It didn't stop there._

_She swept her arms across a table top that held family portraits and various other things. All of which fail to the ground in shatter._

_Pictures that hung on the wall we're smashed as well. Portraits which her father adored. She could say that he cared more for them than he did her._

_Not once did either really cared for her. At first she thought it was her just being a spoiled brat but as she got older, it dawned on her. No normal parent would abandon their daughter for work._

_If they really didn't care, why care now when someone who really did care was trying to reach out to her?_

_It frustrated her to no end._

_A loud sob erupted from her throat. Stopping her in her tracks. Falling to her knees. Not caring if it was into some glass._

_She was hurting for a long time. All she wanted was for her parents to love her unconditionally and not because they have to._

_"(Y/n), what have you done?" Her mother stood alert._

_"That is enough of that! You are not going and that's final!" Her father now stood in front of her hands balled into fists._

_"Why do you insist on keeping me here if you are just not going to give a shit!"_

_A red mark was evident on her cheek where her father smacked her._

_"Do not speak to me that way, you ungrateful child. Not another word from you."_

_Before the girl could retaliate, one of the maids quickly grabbed her and took her to get cleaned up._

...

Bright lights shown through (Y/n)'s eyelids. She slowly opened them. Giving them time to adjust. Her senses began to come back. From what she could tell, she was in a hospital. She felt something laying on the side of her bed. She carefully craned her head to see, ignoring the slight discomfort in her neck. It was Adrien peacefully sleeping, his hand not to far from hers. She could see that he had deep bags under his eyes. She frowned knowing she had caused them.

Not wanting to disturb his rest she knew he needed, she relaxed back into the pillows. Her mind wondered back to the dream she awoke from a few minutes ago. It was a few years back. The servants had scolded her for lashing out like that. Not because they wanted to defend her parents but because it caused herself great harm. Bloodied hands and scraped knees, her clothes  were decorated with crimson. That day she saw the small light within the dark and she did indeed have people who cared for her. Her days after that were hell of course. Everyday her parents continued to show how much they really could care for her. They cut all connections she had with Monica and her family. Fight would start from the smallest thing. It became part of a routine of many. She threw a tantrum,  the maids came to her rescue. One maid in particular was always saving her from doing she would regret. Her name was Rose. She was a sweet woman. Out of her 15 years of working for the (L/n), she was the one to take care of her. As a kid, (Y/n) could remember all the times Rose would sneak in and out the house. The times when Rose would wake her up late in the night for milk and cookies or just to go through mother's secret stash of deliciously, limited edition chocolates. Her mother was often pissed when seeing the emptied slots. Rose was smart as well. She was the one who taught her French and helped with private studies. When her parents cut her off from the world that day, she began private schooling and Rose had no problem being the one to teach her.

(Y/n) chuckled at the fond memories.

_"I see your up. How are you feeling?"_

Adrien was looking up at her.

_"A little sore. I can barely turn my head to look at you. But besides me, you should rest."_

_"Here."_

He got up from his seat, ignoring her last statement. He gently grabbed her sat her up and adjusted the pillows behind her so that she was sitting up now. He lowered his head to look at her. His face inches from hers.

_"Is that better?"_

(Y/n) faintly blushed.

_"I'm fine."_

The boy chuckled.

_"Okay. I'll go tell the others you're awake."_

He began to leave before (Y/n) grabbed hold of his hand.

_"Stay."_

Without hesitation, the boy sat back in his seat.

_"How long was I out?"_

_"A few days."_

He answered.

 _"Damn, a few days?"_ She said more to herself.

 _"What happened?"_ (Y/n) wrinkled her brows together.

_"Your apartment blew up in flames. The authorities have no idea how. Nothing was out of place or tampered with. They are currently investigating as we speak."_

The girl looked at Adrien shocked.

_"My apartment blew up?! Adrien, what am I gonna do?! All of my stuff, gone! I have no place to go now!"_

Adrien gently grabbed her face between his hands. Bringing himself to sit on the side of her bed.

_"Please calm down. I know you are up set but there are still others here who are greatly sick, so you have to lower your voice."_

(Y/n) visibly calmed down. _"Sorry."_ She muttered.

Adrien continued.

_"First, don't worry about not having anything. Once you are cleared to leave, I'm taking you shopping. Second, you staying with me. I checked with my father and with enough convincing, he agreed you could stay for a bit."_

_"I-I can't. I already owe you so much. Me staying with you will make me feel even worse."_ She kept herself from getting worked up again. Adrien already knew how much she hated having him help her without getting anything in return.

 _"Stop looking at it like that."_ He told her. _" I have no problem helping you. I told you that already. Just keep accepting my kindness. You are dear to me and I can't stand to see you down knowing I can help."_

(Y/n) eyed him for a minute. She felt her heart speed up from his words.

_"(Y/n), I think-"_

Cutting Adrien off and deciding to act upon instinct, she closed the distance between their lips. Letting her eyes close and letting feelings take over. The kiss wasn't as hungry as last time. It was... different. She couldn't decribe it. It was like he was showing how much she meant to him. Carefully holding her as if to protect her from danger like he almost actually lost her. She didn't know what this meant. Her brain could barely process what was going on.

Someone clearing their throat broke them apart, both turning to the sound. There stood Alya, Nino, Mari and a few other classmates who she became friends with over the month.

Mari looked between the two wide eyed. Adrien quickly stood up.

The girl sent a glare his way before running out of the room. Alya followed right behind her.

"Marianette!" Alya called after her.

Everyone was left in shock and awkward silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I tried with this one. I wanted to give everyone a little back story on the reader so things can be a bit clearer. Hope you enjoy~


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were awkward filled. Adrien would come by to check (Y/n)'s recovery and to see if she needed anything. When she did talk though, she had asked about Mari. Adrien had tried contacting a few times only to be sent to voicemail. He had some luck when Alya picked up. She had limited herself to saying Marianette was fine and left it at that.

Today was the day (Y/n) was able to finally get out of the depressing hospital. So she was pretty much looking forward to that.

A knock at her door caused her to look up from her spot on the bed and see Adrien with a small bag in his hand.

 _"I brought you some clothes to change into."_ He rubbed his neck.

(Y/n) went over to grab the bag. Her hand brushed against Adrien. She pulled away quickly. She muttered a thank you. Adrien nodded before heading out, closing the door behind him so she could change.

When she was done, she stepped out the room. Everything she had in hand. Adrien pushed himself off the wall.

_"Ready?"_

(Y/n) nodded, following him down to his car. He opened the door for her before taking the things in her hand and placing them in the trunk.

...

The ride was quiet and felt long. (Y/n) couldn't help looking down at her hands to distract herself from the thick atmosphere. She didn't like how every time they would kiss it would leave them feeling awkward. Laying in that hospital left her time to think. She knew now that she did indeed like Adrien. She couldn't hide it from herself anymore. Wanting to share those kisses often. Wanting him all to herself. It was selfish. She knew that but she couldn't help it. Seeing Mari run out of the room after seeing them kiss made her realize that. She had long ago pieced together that Mari liked him. Even if she did, (Y/n) wanted to see Adrien in her arms. Her heart ached for it. The more she thought about it, the more she needed him.

 _"Adrien?"_ Her voice was small.

He still heard her however.

_"Yeah?"_

_"I wanted to know..."_ She took a deep breath before continuing. _"Do...What are your feelings towards me?"_

She looked over at him. His jaw was tight as he thought of what to say. He couldn't deny not thinking about his feelings before.

_"I told you the other day that you are dear to me. That much was true but not completely."_

_"Oh."_ She looked away from him. Feeling a bit rejected until she felt his hand slide into hers.

_"You are not just someone close to my heart but someone my world revolves around."_

She held her head up. A little gleam in her eyes as she stared in shock as he continued. His hand tightening around hers.

_"When your apartment, burst into flames, I thought I had lost you. I'm glad I followed you around or else I wouldn't have made it in time to save you."_

_"You followed me and Feli around?"_

He nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks.

(Y/n) couldn't help but smile.

 _"Jealous weren't you?"_ Teasing in her voice.

_"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, Mo-My love."_

He caught himself.

_"The point is, I love you. I can't be without you."_

He brought her hand to his lips to kiss. (Y/n) stared in awe.

 _"I love you too, Adrien."_ A smile adored her lips. Her heart swelled with happiness.

...

Adrien parked his car in the garage and quickly hopped out to open the door for (Y/n), closing the door behind her. She attempted to get out the multiple bags of clothing and other necessaries they had stopped along the way to purchase but Adrien stopped her.

_"The doctor said no straining yourself."_

The (h/c) rolled her eyes.

_"Adrien, I can hold at least one bag."_

_"But-"_ (Y/n) cut him off.

 _"Adri~"_ She cutely whined.

He blushed before giving in. _"Fine. But only one bag."_

She happily obliged and took one. She followed him into the house. Still amazed at the architecture it held. She followed him to a room that was not as big as his but still pretty impressive. They unpacked the bags. The once empty room now looked like someone was living in it.

Adrien looked over the work they did with a smile. _"You know, now that you are living with me, I can come see you whenever~"_ His smile turned into a smirk. His arms snaked around her waist. Kissing down her neck. Her eyes closed. A gasp of air escaped her lips.

 _"You would love that wouldn't you, considering my room is right across from yours?"_ She whispered.

He placed on last kiss on her lips. _"You know I would but not with your condition right now."_

 _"What if I said that I was feeling considerably well right now?"_ She gripped his arms. She bit her lip tauntingly.

He kissed her head before breaking away. _"Nope!"_ He walked out the door before popping his head back in. _"Dinner is in an hour. That should give you enough time to settle in."_ He closed the door with a smile.

(Y/n) stared at the door. _"Fucking tease."_ A smile graced her lips before she headed to her own personal bathroom to take a nice well needed shower.

...

(Y/n) stepped out her room and turned to see Natalie coming her way.

"Ms. (L/n), dinner is ready. If you would follow me." She turned and (Y/n) followed. Even though she already knew where the dinning room was, she felt she could still get lost in the huge mansion. Hers was never this big and was easy to remember.

It dwned on her that Adrien was in this house all by himself with only Natalie and his father to share it with. Gorilla was there too but only when he had photo shoots to be escorted to and from. He had to be super excited inside that (Y/n) was going to keep him company during her stay.

"Here you are."

(Y/n) snapped out of her thoughts, she saw Adrien sitting at the long dinning table. A huge smile on his face.

Thanking Natalie, (Y/n) made her way over to sit beside Adrien. A plate of delicious food was sat in front of her.

 _"Your father isn't eating with us?"_ She asked, beginning to take a bite.

 _"He has his delivered to his office."_ He said with a frown.

(Y/n) swallowed her food before speaking. _"Don't worry. He loves you. I know for sure!"_ She held his hand with a smile.

_"How would you?"_

_"I just do."_

_"That's not a justifiably answer."_ He sighed.

The girl pondered if she should tell him of her parents. It's not like she wanted to keep it a secret. They openly hurt her so why keep it in any longer? Her chance to let it out was now or never. So she told him.

 _"Really?"_ He asked shocked.

(Y/n) nodded. _"So believe me when I say that your father is trying his very best."_

_"Well in that case."_

And he ended up telling her all his hurt.

 _"So we both are just alike."_ She smiled at him. _"I'm glad we found each other or else we would continue to hurt. Keeping it locked up inside."_

She never felt her heart thump so hard in her chest before. The way his thumb ran over the back of her hand as they gazed into each other's eyes. They both felt the care they were longing for, to feel. They couldn't think of anything that could ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Sorry it's a little early in the morning though. Are you guys happy with the final romance? 

**Author's Note:**

> The story will seem all over the place but I promise it gets better.
> 
> This story is Wattpad as well. My user there is @TheyCallMeAlmondjoy. The updates will be there first. Feel free to send in request there as well as here too.
> 
> I forgot to mention that "Italics" is English. 'Italics' is texts. "Regular text" is French.


End file.
